


College Daze

by flickawhip



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber gives in to what she's wanted for far too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Daze

Amber hates that she's at the same dance college as Tracy Turnblad. She was doing well forgetting about her when she was fired from the Corny Collins show. Her mother had been behind her firing and she gave in, admitting defeat for once. Tracy walks around college as if she's a star, a famous and wonderful woman who the public love, Amber hates it. College was meant to be her time. Her chance at freedom. Amber watches Tracy dance, pushing down all the longing she's felt for so long. Amber flinches again, turns away and sighs, Tracy is too close. 

"Amber?"

"Tracy."

Amber's voice is flat. 

"You okay?"

"College was meant to be my place Tracy... isn't it enough that you took everything?"

"Amber..."

"Just... leave me alone."

Tracy refuses, steps closer, turns Amber and kisses her, fiercely. Amber fights for mere moments before giving in, she's wanted this for too long.


End file.
